Harry Potter and the Crisis Core
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Sephiroth takes in baby Harry Potter and raises him. Eight years later, Harry and Zack set out a big adventure to stop the every people they look up to. Plus, they meet two people who share a mysterious secret. ZA GS
1. Prologue

Before you asked, I thought about what if Sephiroth took baby Harry in, how would be he then? So, this came up. Like his Qudditch career, Harry is the youngest SOLDIER in the history of the Shinra Company, and he's only nine! A.K.A. This is a Pre-Hogwarts and Pro-Hogwarts fic, cause Harry's nine and eleven in this fic. Plus, he meets a special guest character from his series, can you guess who is it?

Summary: Sephiroth finds baby Harry Potter in the Shinra Company and takes him in as his little brother. After eight years, the nine year old SOLDIER and his older friend, also a SOLDIER, Zack, set up on a life-changing adventure. Two of Harry's older 'brothers', Angeal and Genesis, must be stopped, and later on, the very person who took Harry in, Sephiroth. What is the connection between him and the mysterious boy who shares a mysterious secret with his older sister?

Pairings: Zack x Aerith, Sephiroth x Genesis (sort of)

Characters belong to J.K.Rowling and SquareSoft. This is for my late-blooming sis, RelipcaRiku'sgirl. (Thanks for the support, Dawn!)

* * *

Harry Potter and the Crisis Core

Prologue

A boy with silver hair and neon colored eyes was walking around an empty lab room, trying to look for something in particular. Young Sephiroth was looking for an item that the crazy scientist Hojo often used for experiments, but apparently he couldn't find it. He heard something going on at the door and opened it to find a tiny baby boy with raven black hair wrapped in a deep green cloth with a letter upon it outside the door of the room.

Wondering what happened and how it got here, Sephiroth picked up the baby, who was crying loudly. He held the baby gently, saying, "Sshhh, little one. I'm here for you."

He sat down and read the letter that was attached to the cloth.

_To whoever finds this letter,_

_This baby is the sole survivor of the Potter family. His parents, James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter, died in defending him from the evil wizard, Voldemort. You'll find a scar on his forehead; the baby's name is Harry James Potter. He's a wizard, but don't tell him any of this until he reaches the age of eleven, when he can go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, Sirius Black, friend of the descended James and Lily, brought Harry here so he can live a better life than staying at his only relatives, the Dursleys. Please, protect Harry, whoever you are._

_Sirius Black_

Sephiroth wasn't sure how much of the letter was true, but he smiled at the now sleeping baby in his arm. Then he began to think where he had heard the name 'Potter' before, but Hojo entered the room and saw the baby in Sephiroth's arms. Sephiroth tried to hide the baby from the twisted scientist, the look he often saw from these black beady eyes made him want to protect the baby more.

"What is that, a new sample?" Hojo asked, a crocked smile appeared on his face.

Walking up to Sephiroth and Harry, he grabbed the cloth and pulled out a needle. Harry started to cry loudly again, Sephiroth tried to stop Hojo from putting the needle in the tiny baby's body. But it was too late, Hobo placed the needle on the upper part of the right arm, Sephiroth watched in shock as the liquid in the tube went down. Once he was done, Hojo simply handed Harry back to Sephiroth and walked away. Sephiroth stared at the ground, his eyes wide in shock.

"Don't worry, Harry…." He whispered. "I'll protect you from Hojo. I promise."

Sephiroth took Harry to the doctors and asked them if they could take care of the baby. They agreed, Sephiroth gently smiled and hoped the best for the baby as he grew up.

* * *

Four years later

"Harry, where are you?" Sephiroth called out. "C'mon, can you quit this?"

It had been four years since Sephiroth found Harry, and he took care of him as a brother. A shy boy with short raven black hair and bright emerald green eyes appeared from behind a corner; he walked up to Sephiroth and tagged at his finger. Sephiroth felt the tag and smiled, seeing the five year old black haired boy standing behind him, holding onto his finger. Harry was growing into a fine child, his raven black hair was getting messy almost every day, and his bright emerald green eyes became neon when he got his daily dosage of mako. But Sephiroth saw him as a little brother; he wrapped his hand around Harry's hand and walked off somewhere. Two boys were waiting for them in another room.

"Harry, remember Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos," Sephiroth introduced, kneeling at the raven haired boy.

"Glad to see you, Kit," Angeal said, waving at him and laughed. He gave Harry the little nickname because of his green eyes looked identical to a kitten's then Sephiroth's eyes. Genesis stepped toward Angeal and hit him over the head. Harry let out a little giggle after Genesis hit Angeal, the three of them smiled at the smile he was giving.

"Hey, Sephiroth, why we have to go?" Harry asked his older 'brother'.

"Hojo….." He said in barely a whisper.

Harry's eyes grew wide in fear; he clung to Sephiroth's leg and started to cry. Angeal and Genesis both sighed, a few days ago the three of them found out that his real father, James, used to work for Shin-Ra, both him and his wife, Lily. They were both partners with Hojo, but James quit after Lily became pregnant with Harry. Sephiroth closed his eyes and lifted Harry into the air, surprising him, Angeal, and Genesis. A small smile appeared on his face as he placed Harry onto his shoulder, he laughed lightly.

"From now on, Harry," he said, "you'll have to breathe the air of higher places."

Harry smiled, he placed Harry back on the ground and he ran off. Both the raven-haired boy and the red-haired boy ran after him, Sephiroth laughed as the two boys running after his little 'brother', then thought back to the time he first introduced Harry to Angeal and Genesis, looking up to the sky.

_Three year old Harry ran to Sephiroth, he grabbed him and put him on his back. He started to walk, getting used to the tights holds Harry gave onto his shoulders. Harry had never been this far from the factory before and he had no idea where Sephiroth was taking him. Sephiroth stopped for a moment, Harry looked at who was standing in front of them. It was two boys; one had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes and another with short bright red hair and bright blue eyes. As Sephiroth held Harry in his arms, he shoke at the sight of them, because the boys noticed them. Sephiroth kneeled down and set Harry on the ground, but he grabbed onto his pant leg._

"_Who's this, Sephiroth?" the black haired boy asked._

"_His name is Harry, an orphan so I'm raising him," Sephiroth answered._

_The red haired boy stood up and walked up to Harry; he kneeled down and smiled at him. He ruffled his hair, the black haired boy and Sephiroth smiled, Harry seemed confused but was also happy. He reached out his hand and grabbed a strain of hair that fell into his face, but immediately let go when he saw the confused look of his face._

"_Why did he do that?" the black haired boy asked again._

"_Harry has never seen any colors than those he has seen in the Shinra Building," Sephiroth said as he kneeled next to Harry, who was starting to cry. "It's okay."_

"_So, he must have thought my hair was something burning bright, huh?" the red haired boy said, holding the strain of hair he grabbed. Sephiroth nodded as he wrapped his arms around Harry, comforting him as tears started to roll down his cheeks. The two boys smiled at Sephiroth and Harry, the black haired boy said, "So, Harry, time to introduce ourselves, I'm Angeal Hewley."_

"_Genesis Rhapsodos," the red haired boy introduced._

_Harry turned to Genesis and Angeal, nodding, a smile appeared on his face. Sephiroth let go of him and stood up, Harry timidly walked to Genesis and Angeal, looking at both of them. He pointed to himself and said shyly, "My name is Harry Potter. A bad man took my parents away."_

_Angeal looked like he felt sorry for Harry, and took the three year old boy in his arms. Sephiroth and Genesis smiled as they watched Angeal swing Harry around, hearing the boy laugh. They watched the two play together and that know Angeal was showing Harry to have a good time._

"_He has….. mako energy in him," Genesis said softly to Sephiroth. "I can feel it."_

"_You do have the ability to sense what people are, Genesis," Sephiroth said. "Know if they're human, Cetra (or Ancient), or if they have mako."_

"_Heh, but still Sephiroth," Genesis said. "You're a better person than I am. You're a good brother to Harry."_

_Sephiroth laughed a bit, but he knew Genesis was right about him. While he watched Harry play with Angeal, he knew to Harry, he was always like his big brother, no matter what happened._

"Harry…." Sephiroth stood up and walked to Harry, who was on Angeal's back. Sephiroth smiled, and ruffed Harry's hair. "Harry, I have to go away for awhile."

"You're leaving to apart of that terrible war, aren't you?!" he said, tears streaming down his face. "Don't leave me, Sephiroth!"

"I'll be leave once the war is finished, Harry. Til then, Angeal and Genesis will take care of you. Alright?"

"When you come back, I'll be a SOLDIER! Promise me!" Harry had his pinky finger out to Sephiroth to seal the promise he just proposed to his big brother. Sephiroth smiled and wrapped his pinky finger around Harry's pinky finger, "I promise….."

He watched Angeal take Harry to the room he needed to go to become a SOLDIER. Angeal took Harry to an empty room, but it wasn't really empty. A boy around twelve years old with short raven black hair like Harry's and bright purple eyes was standing in the room, he ran to Angeal and Harry, a smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Zack Fair, and I want to be a SOLDIER," he introduced.

"Hello, Zack, I'm Harry, who wants to a SOLDIER, also, right Angeal nii-san?" Harry turned to Angeal, a huge smile on his face.

"Right." Angeal smiled at Harry, and he taught Harry and Zack, who became close friends as they trained to be SOLDIERs.

* * *

Four years later

Nearly four years had passed since Harry's promise to Sephiroth, he missed his brother terribly, but he made a great friend who wanted to be like Sephiroth, which made him happy. Zack Fair, who turned sixteen on the same day Harry turned nine, was a really good friend. On the day they met and became friends, they had always been together, and what Harry made happier, Angeal was their supervisor.

"Harry, where are you?" Angeal looked around with Zack to find Harry to give him something. In his hand was a wrapped package for Harry, a gift from Sephiroth. Nine-year-old Harry Potter ran toward Angeal and Zack, wearing his new 2nd Class SOLDIER uniform, he bumped into Zack. He smiled and laughed with Zack as he turned around to face him.

"Yeah, Angeal-sensei?" Harry turned to Angeal, bowing as he turned to face his other 'brother'. Angeal handed the package to Harry, which he opened to hold a brand new katana in his hands. He looked up at Angeal, who mouthed to him, 'It's a gift from Sephiroth, for you now that you're a SOLDIER.'

Harry hugged Angeal and cried tears of happiness, now that he knew his brother was thinking about him. Angeal smiled and stroked Harry's head; Zack also smiled and gave Harry a thumbs up at his friend's new weapon. Letting go of Angeal, Harry turned to Zack and gave him a thumbs up as well. Angeal cleared his throat, Harry and Zack stood straight and saluted Angeal, who told them that they had a mission to save a captured train from Wutai soldiers. Harry thought about what he and Zack were told, Wutai, that's where Sephiroth was, stilling fighting in the war.

"Alright, Angeal-sensei, let's get ready!" Harry said, clapping his fist into his hand.

Smiling, Angeal nodded and led the two 2nd Class SOLDIERs to a chopper they were going to use to get the captured train. Harry and Zack smiled at each other and put their fists together, something they always did before they did an exercise or a training assignment together. They got in with Angeal, and waited for the chopper to start.

'I hope to see you soon, Sephiroth,' Harry thought to himself as the chopper flew into the air.

* * *

Please, R&R!


	2. Unexpected Surprises

Yay! The first chapter! In my mind, originally I wanted to end the chapter with Harry finally reuniting with Sephiroth after four years, I figured it would be a bit long, so I hope you enjoy the new ending of the chapter. And some of the text is the Japanese English Subbed version of the game. Surely, most of you know the girl who Zack sees in the forest, but what of the boy Harry sees during training? You'll read about him later, try to see how short times Harry calls Angeal just Angeal? Characters belong to SquareEnix and J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1 Unexpected Surprises

As Harry rode in the chopper with Zack and Angeal, he stared out the window to look the company's huge sign logo. It felt kinda weird, for the past eight years of his life, he had lived in the Shinra factory, with Sephiroth, and knew everyone and all the secret passages. Now here he was, in a Shinra chopper, with his best friend and one of the people he considered family, he felt like a part of him was ripped away from him. Zack noticed the way Harry was acting, and knew how he felt. He left his country home of Gongaga, and met the five-year-old boy, after that meeting, they became best friends.

Angeal smiled, he opened his mouth and sounded like a book, "Like a bird ready to fly from its nest, it feels like it will be missing something of it." Zack and Harry looked like they had the hardest assignment in the world, after hearing Angeal say that.

"You almost sound like Genesis at times, Angeal," Harry said, smiling. Angeal smiled; soon they heard the pilot's voice.

'_Wutai troops have hijacked Shinra Express MK93 II,'_ they heard. _'The train is currently headed for Midgar Sector 8. Two SOLDIERS operatives will be inserted to neutralize the situation. We are to proceed as scheduled. Commence mission in: 321, mark.'_ With that said, the door opened and Zack and Harry appeared the doorway, the wind was blowing in their hair. The pilot's voice was heard again: _'The train has been overrun by Wutai troops. Elminate them and regain control of the train.'_

Zack and Harry turned to Angeal, both nodding, Harry calmly whispered, "Alright, lets go."

"Oh yeah!" Zack sounded like he just won the greatest materia. They jumped off the chopper, Zack's arms wrapped around Harry. Harry could hear Angeal say, "Get serious!" Landing on the roof and kneeling down enough as the train passed through a tunnel. Soon they stood up, Zack let go of Harry.

"Zack! Harry!" They turned around as soon as Angeal called their names, he just landed right behind them. Walking up to them, he said, "Zack, Harry, focus!"

Staring at him, Zack almost gave a groan, Harry looked like he was confused, Angeal just continued, "There are no Shinra troops on this train. Understood?"

Harry and Zack both nodded, Zack turned around again and clapped his fist into his open hand. Both he and Harry ran across the cars, their hands on the handles of their swords. After getting on one car, they had to dodge a lot of gun shots, they both fell, Zack landed on his hands, Harry landed on his bottom. Two shots were shot near one of Zack's hand and one of Harry's legs, they both dogded.

"This is a some special greeting," Harry said, surprised by the gun shots.

"Yeah, hello to you, too!" Zack said, helping his young friend up. They started running again, this time running fast enough to avoid the gun shots. Up ahead were the Wutai troops, Zack and Harry smiled and grabbed the handles of their swords.

"Come and get it!" Zack said, Harry nodded. Both taking their swords out, they blocked the shots and attacked the troops. More groups of the troops, they kept attacking and blocking the gun shots. One more group appeared, this one had rocket launchers. Seeing a high ledge, they smiled, Harry jumped onto Zack's back, then Zack jumped high above the ledges and over the troops.

"SOLDIERs 2nd Class Zack and Harry, on the job!" he said, landing at the cable and stabbing his sword into it, breaking the two cars apart. Jumping again, they landed on the other car, Harry jumped off Zack's back and stared at the car that they were riding away from. Turning to Zack, he smiled and Zack smiled back, then gave Harry a nudgie.

Then letting go, they turned and sheathed their swords, the chopper hovered above them, the pilot's voice could be heard. _'Train MK93II re-routed to Sector 1 Station near Mako Reactor 1. Proceed to mission phase 2 and change survelliance rank...'_

The train finally stopped in the station, Zack and Harry jumped off the car and landed on the platform. Smiling, they headed for the stairs, when Harry reached the top, he thought he saw a boy with short spiky brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes staring at him from behind a pillar, for some reason the boy looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. The boy walked away and Harry was called by Zack, so he ran to him.

While they walked, a long thin sword blade went pass Zack's eye and they raised their hands. Harry had closed his eyes and looked really scared.

"Showing your back to the enemy..." a familiar voice to Harry said. He gasped when he heard it. "Overconfidnce will destory you."

They turned around and Harry gasped even louder, it was Sephiroth, with a evil smile on his face. He knocked Harry to the side and attacked Zack.

"Why?" Zack asked, blocking Sephiroth and watching Harry go up. "Damn! I want to be a hero, too!"

"It's over..." Sephiroth said, calmly. Harry ran to him, and hugged him from behind. He was crying hard, but Zack wasn't sure why he was crying.

"Don't do it, nii-san!" Harry shouted, tightening the grip of his hug to his older brother. "Zack's my best friend! Please don't hurt him!"

But Sephiroth pushed him away, doing so gently. He continued to fight Zack, and broke the blade of Zack's sword. The blade narrowly missed Harry's face, but it still sliced at his cheek and the shock wave made him fall on the ground. Zack fell on the ground, Sephiroth was about to stab him when Angeal stopped him with Zack's damaged sword.

Harry sighed with relief, Zack just closed his eyes. Angeal knocked Sephiroth back and Zack sat up, Harry got up and ran to Zack. Angeal took out his cell phone and pushed a few buttons, soon their surroundings started to disappear, Sephiroth disappeared as well. The surrounding turned out to the vitural training room in Shinra Company. As the holograpical surroundings disappeared, Zack and Harry were revealed wearing the vitural training goggles required.

"What?!" Zack shouted.

"Why, Angeal-niisan?" Harry asked.

Angeal, who wasn't wearing the goggles, pointed Zack's damaged sword at them as the sceen changed, informing the friends that Angeal had aborted the mission.

"Seriously?" Zack's voice and tone sounded confused. Harry calmly took the goggles off and bowed at Angeal, "I am sorry for my disrepect, Angeal-sensei."

Simply nodding, Angeal put his hand on Harry's hand and Harry looked up, smiling. Zack took off his goggles as Angeal said, "Training is over!" The SOLDIER trio left the room, Harry looked at Zack and Angeal.

"I'm gonna wash up before the mission briefing," he said, then ran to the showers. Angeal and Zack smiled, Harry had been training hard for the past few months, probably because he was holding onto his promise toward his brother, Sephiroth.

In the showering room, Harry stood in a stall by himself, letting the water from the nose wash away his sweat and his problems. His mind went to Sephiroth, how he missed him, he missed Sephiroth's calming voice, his long silver hair, his shark-like neon eyes. He remembered when he watched Sephiroth leave four years ago, letting his mind drift as he drifted into a memory.

_Five year old Harry was asleep in his bed, he felt a soft hand upon his head and continued to sleep. Sephiroth smiled and placed a letter on his little brother's desk, then left his room. A few hours later, Harry woke up and found Sephiroth's letter. Jumping out of his bed, Harry ran to the lobby, knowing Sephiroth would be there before he left for Wutai._

_Sephiroth was at the front desk, ready to leave when he heard Harry's voice. "Sephiroth!!" He exited the elevetor and ran to him, hugging him._

_"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked, kneeling to face his younger brother._

_"I wanted to say 'goodbye' before you left," Harry said, weeping the tears from his eyes. "That's all, nii-san."_

_Sephiroth smiled and grabbed something from his bag, placing the item in Harry's small hands. "Think of it as a good luck charm while I'm gone. See you soon, SOLDIER Harry Potter."_

_He stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked to the front door, Harry grasped the item his brother gave him tight in his hands. "Yeah, see you soon..."_

Shutting the shower off, Harry wrapped a towel around his body and stepped out of the shower. As he entered the changing room, he picked a necklace, dangling from the end were two feathers, one white, the other black, around the tips of the feather and the chain was a silver ring. It was the so called 'good luck charm' Sephiroth gave him before he left for Wutai. While he got dressed, Harry put the necklace around his neck, looking at himself, he smiled.

Grabbing his katana, Harry ran to meet Zack, who was waiting for him. The sixteen year old raven boy smiled when he appeared, Harry sat down on a step and watched Zack do squats. He always did squats to prepare himself before training.

"Zack, you looked pretty worked up," a voice came from behind Harry. Sitting down besides him was a boy in a purple version of the SOLDIER uniform, wearing a hamlet. Harry smiled, he knew this boy.

"Of course I am," Zack said. "Because during training nothing good ever happens. Harry and I found it's pointless to talk about it. Besides, you seem pretty busy yourself. Since everyone else is absent."

"Absent?" The boy asked. "You didn't hear? Of the mass SOLDIER disappearance."

That stopped Zack squating and caused Harry to look up at him, he stood up and stared at the boy.

"Do you... mean it, Kussel?" Harry asked, Kussel nodded and left. Zack looked at Harry and they both nodded, running to the briefing room. In the briefing room, Angeal and another man were sitting at the computers. The man had short straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Harry realized the man, Angeal had told him this man was the director of SOLDIER.

"Zack, Harry." The man stood up and walked to them. "It's good to finally meet face to face. Lazard, Director of SOLDIER."

He shook both theirs hands, Zack greeted, "Heya!"

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry greeted, he wasn't sure if he saw Angeal smile or not, but Lazard smiled at his politness. "Angeal-niisan told me about you, sir."

Nodding, Lazard turned to the computer, "On to business." He tapped some of the keys on the computer, and sat down. On the sceen in front of them, a picture of a man with short red hair and blue eyes appeared, it had all the infomation of the man on the side. On the man's picture, in big red letters, it read: M.I.A.

"SOLDIER First Class Genesis," Lazard said. "A month ago, he went missing on a mission in Wutai. Know anything about this?"

"No, but not Genesis-niisan," Harry looked up at the picture of Genesis. Zack looked at Lazard and said, "Not a clue!"

"The mission is currently in stuck in limbo," Lazard told them. "That's why we decided to sent you and Harry."

"Uh, to Wutai?" Zack sounded surprise at what the director said. He looked over to Harry, who was also surprised by this.

"Yes." Lazard looked at his hands. "This war has gone on long enough."

"I've recommanded you and Harry for 1st," Angeal said, making Zack and Harry turn around to face him. Zack started to laugh like a little child, and hugged Angeal.

"Angeal!" he shouted. "I love you, man! Ang--"

"Are you serious, Angeal-sensei?" Harry asked, as Angeal pushed Zack away. He smiled and nodded at Harry, he turned to Zack and said, "Don't make me or Harry regard this, Zack."

Harry smiled, both he and Zack nodded, saying, "Sir!"

Angeal stood up and turned to them, "Once you're packed, you'll leave at once."

Harry nodded and quickly hugged Angeal, then Angeal left, leaving Zack and Harry alone with Lazard. He said, "I will be going with you on the mission. I'm expecting much out of the two of you."

"Yessir!" Harry and Zack said together.

"By the way, what's your dreams?" Lazard asked, leaning back in his chair. "Reunite with your older brother, Harry? To become First Class prehaps?"

"Your first choice, for me, yes," Harry hung his head, staring at his necklace.

"Nope," Zack said. "To become a hero." He looked rather proud of himself after he said that, Harry looked up at him and smiled.

"Is that so?" Lazard was quiet for a moment. "Quite a very sad dream but a very good one nonetheless."

"Huh?" Harry turned to Lazard, wondering what he meant. Zack turned to him, also, wondering what he meant, "Excuse me?"

Harry grabbed Zack's arm and ran out of the room, they still needed to prepare to depart for Wutai. So they got ready and met Angeal in the lobby, then they left. Getting an actual chopper, they arrived in Wutai and walked down a forest path. Harry was walking with Zack, Angeal led the way, on the way he said the way to become a First Class SOLDIER, they had to know a item called a Stupid Apple.

"Angeal!!" Zack and Harry ran up to the expericenced SOLDIER. "What the heck is a Stupid Apple?!"

"It's more properly known as White Banora," he said to them. "Once a year you could hand pick these off trees. The people of my village are quite fond of them and they named it the Stupid Apple. When Genesis and I were younger, we used to go into farm and take a couple to eat."

"Really?" Harry seemed happy to hear about Angeal when he was younger.

"You're quite the thief to say something like that," Zack said, putting his hand on Harry's head.

"I was poor then."

"Say what you like."

"Even so, I had much pride. The village mayor's house probably had the largest apple tree. The apples on that tree were probably the most delicious, but... I could never forgive myself if I took one from there. The mayor's son was my best friend after all."

"Wow..." Harry smiled at Angeal, as he walked with Zack. "That's a great story, Angeal-niisan."

"Yeah, but," Zack said, putting his hands behind his head. "If he's your best friend, wouldn't it be fine to just let you have one?"

Angeal just smiled, and said, "Pride is a troublesome thing."

"It's ture, but..." Harry looked up at Zack and they both looked at Angeal, Zack continued Harry's question, "So what does this story have to with becoming a 1st Class?"

Crossing his arms, Angeal told them, "There is no loss in not knowing." He started to laugh as he walked away.

"What, Angeal-niisan!" Harry ran after him, shouting, "That's not funny, Angeal!"

"It has no relation, right?" Zack shouted, ready to run after them. "It's not something to be laughing about!" As he was about to run after them, Zack turned to see a young girl standing behind a tree, she had short light brown hair and bi-colored eyes, they stared at each other for a while until Harry reappeared and grabbed Zack's hand, dragging him toward Angeal. When he looked again, the girl had disappeared.

They reached Angeal at the entrance of the Tamblin fortess and kneeled down, waiting for futher instructions. Harry touched the feathers around his neck, Zack sighed and asked, "Harry, why did you call Sephiroth and Genesis nii-san?"

"Oh, I never told you, did I?" Harry rubbed his head in embarrassment. "About eight years ago, Sephiroth found me and took me in. He, Angeal, and Genesis are my brothers. And I just know everyone in Shinra, plus I made a promise to Sephiroth that we'd meet again in SOLDIER."

Zack whistled in surprise at his story, Angeal quietly said, "When Team B sets off the bombs, that'll be the signal."

Harry nodded, Zack said, "And with all the confusion happening, that's when we move our move." Harry turned to Zack and nodded again.

"Right." Angeal nodded this time, and told them, "I'll be going to the center of the fortess and setting up bombs. You and Harry will go in the front and then..." He trailed off.

"And then?" Zack started to sound like a little child receiving his first gift. "Then? Then? Then?"

"Just do whatever you want." That was all Angeal said, Harry hit Zack in the back of the head. But he recovered and said, "Leave it to me and Harry-kun! This kind of stuff is our specialty. Isn't B team ready yet?"

"Yeah, what's taking so long, Angeal-niisan?" Harry asked one of his brothers. Angeal took the sword off his back and placed his head against the blade, then put it back on his back.

"Neither Harry or I've never ever seen you use that sword before," Zack said, Harry nodded in agreement, and Zack continued, "Carrying it around like that, isn't it kind of a waste?"

"Angeal, is that sword special to you?" Harry asked, his hand on his katana. It was special to him because it was from Sephiroth, so what about the sword on Angeal's back?

"Zack, if I use it, it'll just get dirty, worn, and rusted," Angeal told him, then he turned to Harry and smiled, putting his hand on his head. "That would be even more of a waste."

Harry just stared wide-eyed at him, Zack asked, "Are you sure about what you just said?"

"Yup." Angeal patted Harry's head and smiled at him. "I'm a poor man after all."

"Was it supposed to be funny?" Zack asked, but Harry chuckled a bit, Zack ignored it though. A bright light appeared, it was the signal they were waiting for. Angeal turned to Harry and Zack, giving them the order.

"Begin the mission!"

* * *

Maybe the first cliffhanger of the story. Please, R&R! 3


End file.
